The Fallen
by CMFAN2009
Summary: A raid goes wrong for some of the BAU team. No Pairing. Hotchner, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and Garcia are here with the focus on Hotchner and Rossi. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Fallen

Authors: HelloWolrd19 and Brummie10

Paring: None

Rating: Gen, action/drama

Disclaimer: we wish we owned Hotch, JJ, Reid, Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss, Rossi and all of Criminal Minds but sadly we don't.

Summary: a raid goes wrong for some of the BAU team.

Timeline: up to Catching Out.

Special thanks to : Laura and Kirst without their edit and help, I doubt this story would have ever have been finished.

"_**I've always made a total effort, even when the odds seemed entirely against me. I never quit trying; I never felt that I didn't have a chance to win."**_

_**Arnold Palmer quote (American Golfer. b.1929)**_

"FBI, open up!"

The FBI waited a mere two seconds before busting down Trevor and Steward Gordon's front door. FBI agents rushed in, guns drawn, fingers on triggers, ready to shoot. They went from room to room, each time yelling "clear!" on their way out.

Agents Hotchner and Rossi went to the second floor while Morgan and Prentiss went to the basement.

Morgan went first, gun pointed at the foot of the stairs, the basement was poorly lit, he signalled to Prentiss to wait close to the stairs while he went to the darkest corner of the basement. "Clear!" He said and doubled back to Prentiss' position. She motioned to Derek that she would open the door at the foot of the stairs; he nodded. She turned the door knob "FBI!"

Nothing, the room was empty except for a dirty mattress that was lying in the middle of the room and old wooden chair that was propped against the wall just under a small window that was painted in black so that no light could enter the cold basement.

"Damn, nothing. Where the hell are the bastards?!?" Morgan asked as he looked around.

Emily grinned at Morgan "Maybe Hotch and Rossi will get lucky."

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Hotchner and Rossi searched every room on the second floor, but found no sign of the brothers. As they stood in front of a closed door to the last room at the front of the house, Rossi nodded at Hotchner and opened it. Hotch went in, gun first. He never saw the first brother. The shot hit him on his left side, just under his kevlar vest. He staggered, turned around, looking for a target when a second shot hit him, this time in the chest. He crashed into a wall. "The other brother", he thought just before hitting the floor face first, u******nconsciousness welcoming the FBI agent.**

Rossi resisted the urge to go in after Hotch; he could see the brothers' reflections in the glass of the only window of the second floor. Their glocks were aimed at the door.

"I know you are there g-man! Throw your gun in and get in here!" shouted one of the brothers.

Dave hesitated; he knew that if he did what the gunman was asking he would make a bad situation worse. The shooter would not only have one potential hostage but two. The decision was taken for him when the shooter said "Get in and close the door or I'll blow your partner's brains out! Do you hear me g-man?!?"

"Yeah, I hear you, I'm coming in just take it easy" he looked behind him, but no sign of either Prentiss or Morgan.

When he went in, what he saw scared him. Hotch was face down, not moving.

"The gun first!"

Rossi put his weapon on the hardwood floor and gave it a shove with his right foot. The gun came to a stop in the middle of the room.

"Get in and close the fucking door!"

Rossi did so. He watched one of the two men as he took Hotch's gun from his lax hand, hoping that Hotchner wasn't dead.

***

Having found an exit at the rear of the house, Morgan and Prentiss were on their way to check a small shed at the back of the yard when they heard the first shot coming from the front of the house. They sprinted back inside the house. Cautiously, they made their way through the kitchen. Then the second shot rang out. A loud thump made them both look up at the ceiling.

"Second floor" Prentiss said unnecessarily.

They got to the top of the second floor landing just as Rossi disappeared behind a closing door.

"What the hell is going on?" Morgan asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know" Prentiss replied as she stared unbelievingly at the closed door. They walked slowly towards the door, guns pointed. Both agents were paying so much attention to the noise behind the door that they failed to notice the sound the creaking hardwood floor was making as they crept along. An angry voice stopped them.

"You have one minute to get the fuck out of our house before I shoot another g-man!"

"Calm down, we just want to talk." Morgan said in what he hoped was a non- ******confrontational** tone.

"Fifty-five seconds, and counting!"

"Okay man, you win. We'll go… just don't shoot anybody."

Morgan went back to the main floor, followed by a pissed off Prentiss. "You're just going to leave them?!?"

"Out, now!"

As he left the house, Morgan made sure to slam the door behind him so that whoever had ordered them out would know they were out.

They went back to the SUV and called the police station for additional backup.

***

JJ and Reid arrived at the same time as the SWAT team. Both agents had stayed at the police station, JJ to deal with the inevitable media presence, Reid to work with Garcia on the videos found on the net.

Reid was the first to anxiously ask "What happened guys?"

"I don't know Reid" Morgan said as he stared at the second floor window of the Gordon's house.

"Do you know if they were hurt?" asked Spencer Reid.

"The guy who ordered us out said 'to get out of the house before I shoot another g-man' so yes, I think Hotch was shot." Prentiss said in what she hoped was a controlled voice. God knows, they were not in control now.

Reid, wide eyed, "Wh..at.. what makes you think that?"

"We saw Rossi close the door, so I'm guessing it was Hotch who got shot."

JJ took a deep breath before she looked straight into Morgan's eyes, "So, Morgan what do we do now?"

If there was a time that Derek wished that Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner was here leading the team, it was now. Hotchner was the authority when it came to hostage negotiation. Damn, the man had co-written the FBI book on the subject. Now, Morgan would have to do as well as his supervisor if they wanted to get their colleagues and friends back alive.

***

One of the Gordon brothers, Steward, had cuffed them, right hand for Rossi, left hand for Hotch, to a radiator. The senior profilers were sitting on the floor side by side, about a foot apart. Looking at Hotch, Dave saw that the younger man was still unconscious but was breathing. Rossi could see where the bullet had entered the agent's body. Blood was seeping slowly from the wound on his left side. Trevor Gordon had made a lucky shot, just under the bullet proof vest. The second shot, the one fired by Steward, had slammed into the Unit Chief's kevlar, the force of the shot had knocked him out cold. Rossi ran his left hand under the bullet proof vest without finding any blood. He was grateful for that.

Looking around the room, Rossi was unimpressed. It was small, poorly lit. The walls were painted a sickly yellow that would give anyone nausea. Dave noticed that the paint was peeling just over his head. 'Water must be seeping in' he thought. The only window in the room was in the center of the north wall, a dirty, cheap beige blind was keeping light out of the dusty room. The room was empty except for some boxes that were stacked against the wall in front of him. David could read some of the writing on these boxes, 'LP', 'Fragile', 'Old books', 'Mom's things'. There was nothing else in the room, making any sound reverberate. The door to the hallway wasn't giving any view to a sniper on the brothers who were in the hallway talking. Rossi sighed. The only way to get these bastards was either to make them walk in front the window (hopefully the blind will stay half lifted) thus giving a sniper a chance at taking them out, or have the SWAT team invade the house and hope they took the brothers out before they killed their hostages.

Thinking about the possibility of dying here didn't upset Rossi too much. He had no one that would cry if he died. Well, his lawyer might. He was sure that good old Bill Shapiro was still hoping that Dave would get married again. Bill kept saying that Dave, with all his divorces, had contributed to sending Shapiro's sons to college! Bill still had a daughter that was due to enter college in two years. Rossi had no kids so really, only his dog would miss him. Looking at Hotch, he knew that if Aaron died here, his son Jack would miss his dad. It was bad enough that father and son could only be together on weekends when Hotch wasn't occupied by a case or when Haley, Hotch's ex-wife, wasn't taking Jack to her mother's or sister's.

He had to figure out a way to get out of this situation before it became a lethal one for Hotch. Rossi watched the brothers; they were huddled in the far corner from him, talking in hushed voices. Trevor's back was to him so he couldn't see his facial expression but judging by his rigid stance, he was anxious. On the other hand, his brother's emotions were on display on his unattractive face. This younger one was worried. He kept looking at the agents and shaking his head in denial at the same time. Rossi didn't think it bode well for himself or for Hotchner.

Suddenly Steward grabbed his brother's upper left harm and shouted, "No! I'm telling you we should wait!"

"For what Stew?"

"I...I...we just can't Trevor."

For a brief second Trevor envisioned himself grabbing his brother's hands and just slapping them together so he would stop their perpetual movement. His brother's agitation irritated him to no end. "What do you think will happen to us once they get us Stew? Think they're going to just give us a slap on the wrist and make us promise not to do it again?"

**Steward missed his brother's ****sarcasm. ****He was too scared to care if Trevor was making fun of him. **

"Nothing to say, Stew? No? " Steward was looking at his feet, refusing to defy his older brother, "Then just let's do it and get out of here!" Trevor took his gun out and marched resolutely toward their hostages.

Trevor kicked at Hotchner feet and was answered by a groan, "Wakey, wakey G-man."

It took Hotch a few seconds before he could focus his eyes on the man in front of him. The figure was too blurry for him to identify but since they had raided the Gordon brothers' home, it was safe to assume that the man standing in front of him was one of the Gordon boys. He looked at the man and said in what he hoped was an even, controlled tone "What do you want?"

"So you're not dead...yet g-man?" Trevor taunted.

Hotch just looked at his tormentor without saying anything, and waited.

"You're a cool one, aren't you g-man?"

"Listen, why don't you tell us what you want, and maybe we can help." Rossi said reasonably.

Looking at his brother, Trevor sneered. "Help? Do you hear that Stew? The man wants to help us." He looked back at the FBI profiler, "What can you do man? Can you make us walk out of here as free men?"

"You both know that's impossible, you did commit serious crimes."

Trevor pointed his gun at Rossi but looked at his frightened brother, "See Stew, I told you."

Steward didn't look at his brother but instead at Rossi with hopeful eyes, "What can you do mister? I don't want to go to the electric chair."

The kid was scared. Good, maybe he could be reasoned with, "Release us and we will put in a good word for you with the prosecutor." Without looking at Hotchner, "right Hotch?"

"Yes, we will." Hotch confirmed.

Seeing that he was losing control over his brother Trevor said, "Don't you listen to them feds, they're lying to you! They won't help you or me. They just want to lock us up before they can fry us!"

"No...no, no, no!" Steward was shaking and crying.

In two steps, Trevor was at his brother's side grabbing his brother's cold hands, "Trust me Stew, I'll get us out of this."

"But.."

"No 'but' Stew, we waste these two and then we sneak out of here."

Rossi looked at Hotch but his partner's gaze was locked on the brothers while he bent his left leg to get to the backup gun strapped on his ankle. He almost made it...

******

**Comments are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reid said "We need to establish some communication with them."

"I'll call Garcia." Derek speed dialled the BAU technical analyst.

"Oh speak to me my vision in kevlar armour." Penelope Garcia answered with breathless anticipation.

"Hey love. We need help here, badly."

"Mama is here sugar, tell me what you need."

"Check for cell phone records from either of the Gordon brothers. We need to talk to those guys fast."

Penelope frowned, but still continued to type her search in phone records, "Haven't you boys and girls busted their perverted asses yet?"

Morgan sighed. Since he and Hotch had almost died in a bomb blast in Annandale Virginia, he knew that Garcia lived in terror that one day one of the team members might never come home. There was no way to say this without worrying her, so he just said it, "Sweet girl, Hotch and Rossi have been taken hostage." He heard Penelope hiss.

Penelope Garcia loved her job as a technical analyst for the BAU. As such, she had access to the best equipment, be it audio or computer. The buxom thirty year old blond with pink highlights, it matched her mood of the moment, couldn't see herself do anything else. Her work had meaning, it was important to the cases the BAU worked. Often, she would find clues that the profilers couldn't. Not everyone could do something that made a difference in people's lives. That made all of it, looking at gruesome crime scene pictures day in, day out, all worth it, to be able to catch those monsters and bring some closure to the families of the victims. As an added bonus, she liked the team she was assigned to. Morgan was her closest friend. They had bonded immediately through their friendly bantering that sometimes came close to flirtation, if not seduction. On the other hand, Spencer Reid was like a little brother to her. She felt protective of him even if she knew he didn't like it. She liked to confuse him. He was so cute in that state. Her best gal pal was JJ. The blond Communication Director was easy to talk to and fun to hang out with. Emily Prentiss had a wicked sense of humour that Penelope found entertaining. Hotch was a demanding boss who never asked anything from his team that he wasn't prepared to do himself. His best quality, in Penelope's opinion, was that he genuinely cared about the team, how they coped emotionally with the horrors of the job and about what was going on with them professionally or privately. He was never shy or too proud to ask their opinion and he respected them - which after working with Supervisor Erin Strauss, they all agreed was another of Hotch's virtues. As for Rossi, she had no opinion of the BAU founding member. He was too new to the team for her to make a valid judgement. That did not mean she did not want David Rossi back safe and sound. No, she wanted all of them back safely in Quantico.

She had to ask the question even if it scared her, "Are they ok?"

"Um, sweet girl, no, we think Hotch was shot."

"But you're not sure?" Hope, 'Please God, don't make it be real, please!' Despite his austere demeanor, Garcia liked their unit chief. Hotch was unfairly viewed, in her opinion, by those who didn't know him as cold, uncaring, and someone who didn't make friends. True, he rarely joined them for drinks after work, although since his divorce with Haley, he did try to mingle more. But still, he was a good leader and she knew first hand that if one of them got hurt he would stop at nothing to get whoever was responsible.

"No Penelope but..."

"Until you know for sure then I'll just pretend that all is well and do my best to help get those bastards. And Derek... , they don't have any cell phones or for that matter any land phone registered to their name or address..."

"Damn, we need to..."

BANG!

Morgan took out his gun while crouching down behind the SUV. Everyone did the same while looking at the house. The shot came from the second floor; it was followed by some screaming. They couldn't make out any words except that many people were yelling at the same time.

"What the hell?!" Prentiss shouted.

"What is going on?" JJ asked nervously.

Reid just stared at the second floor window, wishing he could discern what was being said up there.

Morgan could hear Garcia yelling in a panicky voice, through his cell phone, "What was that Derek?!? Derek!"

"A shot Baby girl, I'll call you back."

***

The bullet tore through Hotchner's left calf. The pain took his breath away. He closed his eyes and tried concentrating on breathing. Trevor Gordon took Hotch's ankle weapon out of his holster and pointed it at its owner, "See Stew, he would have killed us! See how these damned feds want to help us!"

Trevor was waving the gun menacingly at Hotch. Rossi was afraid that the man would finish off his friend at any second; he needed to draw the brother's attention even if it meant getting shot himself. "Listen calm down, no one wants to kill you."

"What?!? The bastard went for his gun!" Trevor said as he handed the gun to his brother and went to check his hostages for any more weapons. He found nothing.

"But only because you wanted to kill us. You gave him no choice." Rossi said.

Trevor wasn't paying attention to Rossi. He was looking at Hotchner who was trying his best not to pass out. He was losing a great deal of blood and the pain coming from his leg was excruciating.

"Listen, both of you, if you kill us, you'll get the death penalty. That's the price to pay for killing FBI agents. " Rossi said as he stared at Steward. He concentrated on the younger brother's fear of the electric chair to maybe manipulate him into convincing his dominant brother to surrender.

Steward whimpered but said nothing.

Rossi went on, "Think about it Steward, even if you kill us, how do you plan to get out of here?" Steward chewed at his bottom lip.

"Don't listen to him Stew!"

"Look outside Steward, I'm sure our colleagues have already called for more backup, the house is surrounded by cops, FBI agents, snipers. There is no way out except through negotiation."

Moving to the side of the window and lifting two slats of the blinds, Steward peeked at the street below. "Oh my god" He whispered. The street was full of police cars and cops in body armour, all pointing their guns at the house.

"He… he's...right Trevor! They're all over the place, everywhere!"

Trevor joined his brother at the window and looked. The fed hadn't lied, they were surrounded.

"We can't get out Trevor, what will we do?" He looked pleadingly at his older brother for some answer. Trevor had always been the one who took care of things. When their parents died without leaving them any money except for this old house, Trevor had been the one who found the contracts. It was easy work, just set up the room in the basement with cameras and a high speed internet connection. Some Mexican guy brought in the kids; sometimes they were white, sometimes Mexican. It didn't matter much to the client, as long as they were young and the client could do anything to them. He and Trevor would record the session, but they had to make sure the client couldn't be identified. Then, they would upload the session on the internet. They made good money. Life was good, until today. Now they were here with two feds, surrounded by more feds and cops, and nowhere to go unless Trevor came up with something.

"Let me think will ya'?"

***

They were all standing beside the government issued SUV. The last shot and screaming had unnerved the BAU agents. They had no idea what was going on in that house and until they did, they couldn't decided on a plan of action.

"Let's call them!" Reid said suddenly.

"Reid, they don't have phones, Garcia checked it out already"

"No, no, no Morgan. Not the Gordon brothers, call Hotch's or Rossi's cell phone!"

"He's right!" Prentiss exclaimed, "God, we should have thought about this before."

Morgan took his phone off his belt, pushed the speaker button and then speed dialled Hotch's phone. It rang six times before it was answered. "Who's this?" A young and aggressive voice answered.

Morgan took a deep breath, "I'm FBI Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, who am I talking too?"

"What the fuck are you playing at fed?!? You're the one who called so what the hell do you want?!?"

Morgan bit back an angry retort. He thought to himself: 'Calm, remember the first rule of negotiation is to remain calm and in control no matter what'. Morgan said aloud "We want to know about our people, Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi. How are they?"

Looking at his hostages, "Well, let me tell you g-man, the old one is alive and kicking, the other one has holes in him and he's leaking pretty bad, he's staining the floor! " Snickering, "Hope you feds will pay for the clean-up." Trevor said.

Tightening his grip on his cell phone, but still in a steady voice, Morgan said, "Let me talk to them."

"Why would I do that g-man?"

"To show some good faith."

"Good faith? Okay I'll show you some good faith." Trevor went to Rossi handed him Hotchner's cell phone and shoved his gun under his chin, "Talk."

"Who's this?"

"Rossi, its Morgan, are you alright?"

"Just restrained but otherwise I'm fine, Morgan."

"Enough!" Trevor yanked the phone away from Rossi and went to Hotchner. He grabbed a handful of dark hair and yanked his head back but Hotch, having once again lost his fight against unconsciousness, didn't react.

"The other fed isn't up to chatting g-man."

Derek closed his eyes, he tried not to imagine the worst but if Hotch couldn't talk on the phone..."Mr. Gordon, let Agent Hotchner go, he is hurt and is of no use to you or your brother."

Trevor shook his head. His short, blond hair fell in front of his blue eyes, "No, I think I'll keep him. That should keep you boys from doing anything stupid."

Morgan wasn't a very patient man, that was Hotch's department, "Listen, what do you want?"

Surprised, Trevor stared at the phone, "I'll get back to you." And he closed the line.

"What do we do now?" asked a surprised JJ as Morgan stared dumbfounded at his cell phone.

"We wait."

"Morgan we can't!" Prentiss wasn't one to not voice her disapproval and she didn't hold back now, "You heard what he said, Hotch is badly hurt, so much so he can't talk on the phone. We have to do something before it is too late!"

"Like what? What do you want me do to? " Morgan was too angry to give her a chance to answer his question. He went on, "You know if we go charging in there they will shoot and the first one they'll shoot will be Hotch and then Rossi." He got closer to Prentiss, invading her personal space, "Have you ever dealt with a crime scene where it is your colleagues and friends that are lying lifeless in a pool of their own blood?"

Emily shook her head, no she hadn't.

"I'll tell you this; I've seen what this can do to someone and how this person spent the next six months asking himself what he should have done to stop it. It's a living hell. I hope you never have to find out what that's like." With that Morgan walked away ignoring all the looks he got.

***

**Please, comments are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who commented on the story. It means a lot ******

**Here is part 3. **

*********

The house wasn't a big one. The first floor was occupied by a small, outdated kitchen which hadn't had a good cleaning in years. The living room wasn't in much better shape except for a new, plasma tv, dvd player and some game consoles. The furniture was old with cigarette burns. Two bedrooms and a bathroom were all that were on the second floor. The basement was mostly for collecting junk, bicycle parts, old toys, newspaper, and clothes. A room just at the foot of the stairs was set up with computers, a video camera and a bed. It was there that the Gordon brothers had filmed the assaults on the children and then uploaded the videos to the internet.

The BAU had been asked by their counterpart, the 'Crime Against Children Unit' to help identify and arrest those responsible.

The team had worked fast, crimes against children tended to focus everyone, and they had come up with a profile that led them to Trevor and Steward Gordon. It could not have been done without Garcia's help. She had searched the internet and found the videos that had helped identify the Gordons as distributors of child pornography. But nothing in the profile or in the Gordons past had prepared them for two armed men who would not stop at shooting FBI agents.

Morgan couldn't stop thinking that they must have missed something, otherwise they would have waited for the SWAT team. Maybe they had underestimated how desperate the brothers would have been at the prospect of being caught? Would this mistake cost the BAU two of its most experienced profilers? Morgan vowed that it wouldn't happen on what had become his watch.

"Morgan?"

Reid's careful tone brought him back from his musings. He had been sitting in the SUV away from everyone so he could think about what to do next. He looked at Spencer Reid and was amazed at how the kid had grown in the past year. Reid had had to deal with a lot of crap, his abduction by a deranged man with multiple personality disorder, his mother's illness, his mentor fleeing the BAU without saying goodbye except for a letter to Reid that Reid himself said hadn't explained much. Still Spencer dealt with all of this and became a better profiler if not a better human being. One that Morgan liked a lot even if he liked to tease him without mercy.

"What is it Reid?"

Reid thrust his hands deep into his pants pockets. Tall and slim, Spencer Reid dressed like a nerdy college kid. His choice of hair cut didn't help, long and floppy, "We have to call them Derek. One of the first rules of negotiation is to make the hostage-taker talk, keep the line open at all times."

Morgan held his head in hands, "God, I wish Hotch was here, this is his thing."

"But he isn't and he needs our help."

Morgan didn't say anything for a few seconds, just waited, then "You're right." He took a deep breath and got out of the SUV.

"Okay, listen up, let's get our people back." He looked at the team, "JJ, we have to isolate them, call Garcia and see what she can do about the internet access and make sure the media doesn't know about them having FBI agents as hostages."

"Right" JJ said as she took out her cell, speed dialling the BAU technical analyst.

"Reid, I want you to listen to the conversation I had with Gordon and find me something I can use to get to them, either by making them release Hotch and Rossi or making them surrender."

Reid just nodded. He went with JJ and asked her to ask Garcia about sending him the conversation between Morgan and one of the Gordon brothers.

"Prentiss, I want you to work with SWAT, find out the best way to get inside the house and neutralize the brothers without them killing our people."

"Okay." Prentiss said and she asked, "What will you do?"

"I'll talk to them. Maybe I can convince them to let Hotch and Rossi go before it is too late.

***

Watching them was like watching a two man army. Steward was positioned near the stairs watching in case cops tried to sneak up on them, while his brother was watching what was happening on the street. Trevor was giving orders that Steward followed without question. The only time when Steward would defy his brother was when it came to killing the hostages, and only because he was more afraid of the death penalty than his sibling.

David knew that he needed to drive a wedge between them if he wanted to get himself and Aaron out of there. And looking at Hotch, sooner would be better.

Hotch was pale, paler than usual. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping. Blood was still coming out of his injured side. Thankfully, the wound in his calf wasn't bleeding much; 'the bullet probably went right through' Dave reasoned.

He had to keep Hotch awake because they had to stay focused in case they got a chance to turn this around and maybe get out alive.

"Hotch". There was no response.

"Hotch", Rossi tried again but this time he lightly touched Aaron's shoulder, "Hotch, wake up."

Everything was moving out of focus. Hotch had to blink a few times, "What?" He said as his eyes settled on Trevor Gordon, who was at the window.

"How are you doing?"

"My leg hurts and so does my left side." Hotch said in his customary low, controlled voice, although it was now much weaker than usual,

"Well, at least you admit to hurting."

Hotchner attempted to give him one of his patented glares but failed, to Rossi Hotch looked tired "What's that supposed to mean?", Hotch muttered.

Rossi had to smile at that, "Come on Hotch, you usually deny that anything is less than fine."

"Considering the amount of blood I'm leaving on the floor... "

Dave looked away. He knew that Hotch was aware of how dire his situation was. Aaron Hotchner was not the kind of man who would hide from reality no matter how unpleasant it was. With all of the blood loss and pain, Rossi knew his friend was in great danger of going into shock. He needed medical attention and fast. Well, if he couldn't do anything for Hotch's injuries, he could at least try to lift his spirits, "I've spoken to Morgan."

That got Hotch's attention, "And?"

"He knows that you've been shot."

Hotchner looked away, then, without any emotion, "He also knows the procedure in a hostage situation."

Rossi knew it too. Negotiators had to convince the hostage taker to release the hostages without giving anything. No money, no get- away car, no airplane. Just a promise that the hostage taker wouldn't be molested and a good word would be said to the prosecutor.

Looking at Trevor Gordon, Rossi knew that it would take more to get him to release them than a promise. How much more? That was the question.

"They can't last long." Rossi said.

"Unless they take a chance and go to the kitchen to get something to eat."

"I'll give them eight to ten hours before they cry for food and something to drink other than water."

Hotch didn't say it aloud, but he didn't think he would last eight hours let alone ten. He was feeling weak, dizzy and thirsty. His pulse was racing and his eyes could no longer focus. Pain racked his entire body. He closed his eyes and hoped his team would reach them in time.

***

"It's all done sweet."

JJ had to smile at that. Garcia always tried to coddle them when things went wrong, "How about the television?"

"Got it covered too. It should be disconnected soon. Anything else that I can help with?"

"Can you arrange for Hotch and Rossi to get out of there safely?" JJ let out.

"You know I would if I could, JJ."

"I know, Garcia" She sighed. "I'm not being fair, I'm...just so worried."

Garcia frowned, "You know Derek will do everything he can to get them out of there."

"I know Pen, I trust Morgan but..." JJ looked around, noting that everyone was focussed on watching the house but no one was doing anything to get their people out. 'Not "people", Jennifer, "friends"', she scolded herself, at least in the case of Hotch. She often thought of herself as his right hand. She was the one who reviewed cases sent by police departments all over the nation and sometimes all over the world. She would decide which cases the BAU would work. Hotch could then assign said case to any of the profilers working under his supervision: Reid, Rossi, Prentiss or Morgan or even take one himself. He could also assign a case to the whole team. Then, she would prepare the case file with all its pertinent information, so that it could be presented at their meeting in the BAU conference room. She knew Hotch trusted her judgment and she valued this trust more than anything. "...So much has happened this year, Garcia... you being shot, Gideon leaving and Hotch... he has had his share too, with the suspension, the divorce..." She trailed off.

Garcia tried to remain upbeat, "Have faith JJ."

"That's a hard one in this business Pen." JJ said as she looked up at the house, with fear clenching her guts.

***

"I'm hungry." Steward said, again.

"Just tough it out!" His brother shouted from the front side window. He was so tired of Steward's constant whining. The kid just never stopped.

Looking away from the stairs, Steward gave his brother a pleading look, "But Trevor, I haven't had breakfast or dinner!"

Angrily, "Shut the fuck up and watch the stairs!"

Seeing an opportunity to insert a wedge between the brothers, Rossi went in, "He is right Trevor, you can't possibly hope to keep this up for long. At some point you will have to eat."

Trevor was by Rossi 's side in record time, shoving his gun in the profiler's face, "I wonder g-man, who will give up first, us or him?" He said looking at Hotchner. "Think he'll last much longer?" he goaded.

Rossi just stared at Trevor with contempt.

They were interrupted by Hotch's cell phone ringing.

Trevor took the phone from his jeans pocket and gave one last smirk at Rossi before answering, "Yeah g-man?"

"You said you would get back to me Trevor..." Morgan said. Morgan had put the phone on speaker so Reid, Prentiss and JJ could listen.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Listen Trevor and listen good. If you surrender now, I'll make sure the DA knows that you cooperated."

"Cooperated?!" Trevor screamed at the phone. Who the hell did this fed think he was?!

This reaction got his brother's attention, "what is he saying?"

Ignoring his brother, Trevor shouted into the cell phone, "Listen g-man if I don't want to fucking co-operate, I don't have to. I'm the one in control here! I'll show you how in control I am!"

Then the elder Gordon put the phone on the floor next to window, after making sure it was on speaker.

He went over to the semi-conscious Hotchner, uncuffed him and forced him to get up and shuffle towards the window.

"What the hell are you doing Trevor?!" Rossi shouted in alarm seeing his friend grimace with every step.

"I'll show them who's the boss here!"

He shoved Hotch in front of himself; they stood in front of the window and lifted the blinds.

Hotch stiffened as Trevor shoved his gun at his left temple and screamed, "You wanna see g-man who's boss here, I'll show you!" He took a step back from Hotchner and pointed the gun at the back of the agent's head.

Hotch looked out of the window. The street below was full of cops. He could see his team crouching behind police cars. Morgan still held a cell phone, looking apprehensively up at him. Reid was next to Morgan and was gripping his weapon with both hands. Prentiss and JJ were both watching from the car next to Morgan and Reid with looks of pure panic.

"Don't do this Gordon!" Rossi shouted while he furiously tried to break free.

"Trevor don't!" Fear was making Steward shout at his brother.

Morgan watched in horror as Hotch stood in front of the window. He couldn't see Trevor Gordon, but knew from his boss' stance that the man was at his back. Morgan cursed Gordon's smaller stature. If the man had been taller than Hotch, the sniper would have had a clear shot. He had to say something, anything, before his worst nightmare came true. He knew that if Gordon pulled the trigger, he would never have another nightmare- free sleep for as long as he lived.

Suddenly, a voice, soft and calm, calmer than Morgan would have been if he was in Hotch's situation, said, "You **do** realise that you'll die soon after you pull the trigger."

Prentiss looked at Hotch with unabashed admiration. Here he was standing in front of them, hostage of a delusional madman who was threatening to execute him and yet he was in more control than anyone else. And yet, she reminded herself, Hotch's calm and control in difficult circumstances were nothing new; these were qualities she greatly respected and was trying to emulate. Even in her short time with the BAU, Emily had been witness to numerous examples from her boss. Hotch looking beyond the obvious when Reid singled him out for killing during Spencer's kidnapping. He was the only one to see clues in the younger agent's comments instead of insult. Hotch remaining completely focussed and unemotional when watching replays of his close encounter with death as a result of an IED, just hours after the blast and while still in pain from his injuries. He was able to use the video to piece together the fact that the hospital was the true target. And most recently, Hotch saving Morgan's life by shooting an unsub off of a moving train, he himself in a speeding vehicle. This was a tough shot under any circumstance, but with one of his agents in peril, there was absolutely no margin for error. Of course, SSA Hotchner's skills as a negotiator were already legendary in FBI classrooms. All in all, Prentiss considered the Unit Chief to be an excellent mentor, even if she thought he could loosen up a little once in awhile. Now, as Emily watched her boss standing at gunpoint, she realized just how badly she wanted to learn more from this master of control; the possibility of losing Hotch in the field was incomprehensible. She willed herself to believe that the team could live up to his trust in them all. 'Hang in there, Sir, we're going to get you out of there alive', she muttered under her breath.

Reid knew what Hotch was doing. He had lived through the same thing with Tobias Hankel when Hankel had kidnapped him. He even knew what it felt to have a gun pointed at his face and fired upon as Hankel had played Russian roulette with him. He hoped Hotch's gamble would pay off because he really didn't want to lose his Unit Chief after Gideon's desertion. He may not have the same rapport with Hotch that he had had with Gideon, but he had come to think of Hotchner as someone who he could talk to when things got to be too much, either with the job or with his mother.

JJ closed her eyes. She didn't want to see her boss and friend getting murdered. She held her breath and waited.

Morgan was about to say something, when he heard Trevor Gordon's voice; it was less confident now. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Hotch closed his eyes momentarily and called up an image of himself and Jack. He envisaged them in their yard. He was lying on his back, holding his laughing son above his head. If he was about to die, he would do so while thinking about the person for whom he did this job day in and day out. Keeping the image firmly in his head, he calmly addressed his captor. "You are surrounded by snipers who will shoot you the second they have you in their sight."

"Don't do this Trevor!" His brother pleaded.

Trevor Gordon took a few calming breaths. He didn't want to die but this god-damned fed had no respect for him and he hated this fact. Throughout all of his life people had belittled him. He wasn't tall enough, bright enough or talented enough. He was always lacking. But now he had something. He could make these feds do as he said. He took a step towards Hotchner and grabbed his shirt collar, dragging him back towards where Rossi was still cuffed and away from the window. He cuffed him back to the radiator and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. Steward followed him.

"You okay, Hotch?" Dave asked, and his voice wasn't has steady as he would have liked, 'That was a close one.'

Hotchner looked at the worried face of Dave Rossi and smiled slightly, "I'll be fine in a minute."

'That's the smile of someone who knows he just cheated death' Rossi thought, "Take your time."

Looking back towards the door where the brothers had gone, Dave waited but they didn't come back. "I have to give you this Hotch, you have balls, big ones."

Hotch just snorted, "You have no idea what you'll do when death seems imminent."

Rossi stared at his friend. He could see Aaron's non-cuffed hand trembling. Looking at it, Hotch tried to stop the shaking. He looked away from Rossi.

"Hey look."

"What?" Hotch asked weakly. What little energy he had had was gone now.

"On the floor, the cell. He forgot the phone and it's still on."

"Think they can hear us?"

"Worth a try." Rossi couldn't see anyone coming out of the bathroom but he could hear hushed voices. Nevertheless, he took the chance, "Morgan, if you can hear us, there are two of them, one who watches the stairs and the other who stays with us in this room." He gave another nervous look at the hall, "They have water but no food, so they shouldn't last long. Also, Steward is very afraid of the electric chair, maybe you can use that." A pause "Hotch has been shot twice, once in the leg and once in his left side. The leg wound seems superficial but the side one is deep, although it isn't bleeding as much as before." Hotch gave Rossi a dirty look but the older agent ignored him and went on, "He needs medical help badly." Noise from the hall made him stop. He couldn't afford to antagonize Trevor Gordon anymore. The man was at the breaking point.

Rossi watched Trevor go over to the cell, snatch it off of the floor and close it without comment.

'Let's hope Morgan heard some of that.' Rossi thought hopefully.

***

**Please, comments are appreciated and do help us write better stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thanks to those who left comments, glad you like the story. On with part 4.**

****

Crouched by the police cars, they all let out a collective sigh.

'That was way too close.' Prentiss thought.

Fear at what almost happened was plainly written on everybody's faces. They all knew the risks involved with the job. You got up in the morning but you were never absolutely sure to return home at the end of your shift. Still, until one came face to face with this possibility, it remained largely unmentioned.

"You okay JJ?" JJ's face was ashen.

"I'll be fine Spence."

To Morgan, "What do we do now?"

"We have to get them out and from what Rossi just told us, the sooner the better." He looked at the second floor window. He had a decision to make, one that could mean the life or death of two colleagues. Sometimes this job sucks, Derek thought.

"Are you going to talk to Trevor Gordon again?" Emily asked.

"What else can I do?"

"Do you think he will listen?" Reid asked although he knew full well that those who seek control and recognition often went out in a hail of bullets. The chance of survival for hostages in this kind of situation was 12%. Spencer kept this knowledge to himself.

"I don't know Reid. Let's hope so, for the sakes of Hotch and Rossi." He went to talk with the SWAT team leader, just in case things turned ugly again and they needed to strike.

***

Things in the house were quiet now. Steward Gordon had joined his brother at the window and could see the cops coming and going but not one of them was making a move towards the house. They all seemed to be waiting for something.

His hand went to his face rubbing at his day old stubble. He was getting tired. Lack of food and continuous attention to what was happening with the feds was keeping him on edge. 'Something hasta give soon.' He kept thinking, 'how to get out of this alive'? He didn't want to die either here or on the electric chair. If the fed lived they wouldn't have any reason to fry them would they? He looked at the hostages. The old one, the one with the goatee, was looking at his colleague with what Steward could only interpret as worry. The wounded one was slumped against the wall, head down on his chest, hair matted with sweat. Steward watched him and was relieved when he saw the man's chest rise and fall. Good, he was still alive. They still had a chance to live through this. If only he knew how to convince his brother to let the agents go.

"Trevor?"

His brother did not answer, just looked at the cops who were watching the house.

"Trevor, let's end this while we still can." He pleaded.

"Go back and watch the stairs Stew." Trevor said without looking at his brother.

Steward knew this tone, it meant no arguments. He went back to watching the stairs.

***

Time was getting away Rossi knew. This bust had started two hours ago. How long did they still have? Or more to the point, how long did Hotch have left? He felt so powerless sitting there, watching Hotch slowly bleed to death. How could it all come down to this? Busts were part of almost every case and so far none of the team had gotten hurt. Maybe they were due. Maybe it was God's way of letting them know that they had been lucky so far and needed to remind them to never take anything for granted. If this was the case, it was a high price to pay, too high in Dave's opinion.

Rossi remembered the first time he had met Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Dave had been teaching at the FBI academy. At first, nothing had set Hotchner apart from the other students except for his age. He was older. This had got Rossi's attention. He had read Hotch's file, knew he was stationed in Seattle. His file proclaimed he was smart, ambitious and dedicated to the job. What the file didn't say was that Aaron Hotchner was a born profiler. Rossi had discovered that Hotch had an uncanny insight into and understanding of criminals' motivations. For every exercise he had given the class, Hotch hadn't been the first one to finish. A student named Richard Stall had, and would brag about his speed. Often, he would make remarks insinuating that as you got older, you got slower. That remark had been directly aimed at Hotchner. The ridiculing lasted until the first grade came out. Hotchner had the best score of all the students by a wide margin. His profiles were well thought out and extremely accurate. Rossi had been so impressed that he had talked to Jason Gideon, his colleague at the BAU about this student who aced all of the exercises and exams he had come up with. Gideon had asked Rossi to arrange a meeting with Hotchner. At the meeting Gideon had been equally surprised by Hotch. Jason had asked him his opinion on a current case. The student-agent had looked at all angles, remembering to weigh in the unsub's motivations when analyzing the criminal's actions. When the FBI eventually arrested the suspect, the subsequent interview revealed that Hotchner's analysis had been right all along.

Jason had asked SSA Hotchner why he wanted to join the BAU when he could have any post in the FBI, especially considering his ambition. Hotch hadn't said anything for a few minutes, thinking. Gideon had waited patiently for an answer. When it came he wasn't disappointed. Hotch's dark eyes had locked with Gideon's, never wavering. "I am ambitious Agent Gideon, I don't deny it. I work hard, I don't count hours and I am prepared to make sacrifices. To get to the top of the FBI would require me to do good work, to know the right people and to deal with politics. All of this I can do without much effort. But the BAU demands that I be the best because the victims and their love ones deserve it. These people count on the BAU to catch those who murdered their loved ones." Jason had said that Hotch had leant towards him and in an intense but soft, confident voice, said "I know I can help catch those killers and I relish the challenge."

Gideon had liked Hotchner's explanation but knew you needed more than desire to join the BAU. The BAU is made of FBI elite; it has a roster of only twenty-five agents. Only the very best were encouraged to submit their candidacy for consideration. But a rare thing happened. SSA Hotchner was given his choice of posts, which included the BAU, right after his graduation from the profiling classes. It was unheard of that an agent was offered a place without first asking to be considered. Hotch had been that good. No wonder he was now the BAU's Unit Chief.

A soft groan told Rossi that Hotch was regaining consciousness. Dave watched him carefully. Aaron seemed disoriented at first, but then his eyes settled on Trevor's back and narrowed. Rossi would have sworn that he saw hate in Hotch's brown eyes.

"What were you thinking about when you were standing in front of the window?" It was as good a diversion as any.

It took a moment for Hotchner to take his gaze away from Trevor Gordon. He looked at Rossi, not sure where he was going with the question. He replied, reluctantly, "I was thinking about why I do this job." At Rossi's sceptical frown he added, "It seemed like a good time to question my motives."

"Nothing like a gun at the back of your head to clarify things." Rossi agreed.

"Something like that."

"And?"

Tiredly, "What?"

"And, why are you doing this job?"

Hotch took his time to answer. There were many reasons why he was a FBI agent and worked at the BAU. It wasn't for the money. He could easily make double what the FBI paid him as a lawyer. It wasn't because the job had perks unless you counted the free rides on a government- owned jet. The hours could be brutal. He was away from home often. He knew that it was the main reason why Haley had divorced him. It was a demanding occupation which took its toll on those who did it. Violence, blood, trauma, death were part of the job.

He could come up with many reasons why he shouldn't be a BAU profiler but only one for why he did show up at work every day, "Because, it's who I am." He answered simply.

Rossi nodded, "I understand, for some of us it's a calling."

Hotch's wounded leg was throbbing. Carefully, he moved it towards his right one. A small trail of blood was left behind. He took a deep breath to try to ease the pain. After a few seconds, he felt better. "Some of us? Who do you think in the team is doing this for any other reason?" He asked. He knew they weren't supposed to profile each other but really, who didn't? You just didn't talk about it.

Rossi smiled at that, "Ah, you're trying to trap me Agent Hotchner."

A thin smile crossed Hotch's lips, "You're paranoid Dave."

"Maybe" Rossi conceded. However, seeing that Hotch's eyes were closing, he answered Hotch's question, if only to keep the man engaged, "I'm not sure about Prentiss."

It took some effort for Hotch to think about Dave's answer, he was so tired and feeling lethargic. Still, talking to Dave was taking his mind of his predicament.

Prentiss' arrival at the BAU had been less than by the book. She had shown up without any transfer papers and Hotch had never authorized her admission to the BAU. Later on, he had learned that his supervisor, Section Chief Erin Strauss had planted Emily Prentiss on his team in the hope that Prentiss would pay back her way into the BAU by gathering incriminating evidence on him. She hadn't rewarded Strauss, not even after Hotchner had confessed to her that maybe Elle Greenaway had indeed executed a suspect and that Reid had at one time a drug problem which he hadn't reported. Hotch took a deep breath. Pain radiated from his left side and abdomen. Ignoring it, "Prentiss is like us Dave, she wants in and she makes the sacrifices." Hotch thought about Emily's empty apartment, no sign of anyone living with her. Like most of them, she had no significant other, she lived for her work. The BAU was very demanding to those who aspired to work there. He knew that from experience; it had cost him his family. Although he had worked out an agreement with his ex-wife Haley, so he could see his son Jack every time he wanted, he still felt as if it wasn't enough. Not enough time spend watching his son grow, not enough time playing with him or just doing the everyday life things like having a meal together or going to the park or watching tv.

"I don't question how much she wants to be in the BAU but her motives." Rossi clarified.

"We all have our reasons."

"Yes but still, you said it yourself, this is who you are, a profiler. So am I and Reid and Morgan but Prentiss?" Rossi looked at Trevor Gordon, the man was quiet now. He kept looking at the scene outside his home. Seeing that Gordon wasn't paying them any attention he continued his explanation, "She hasn't made an impression on me as a profiler."

"Give her time, she just joined the team a year ago and you've known her less."

"Hmm", was Rossi's dubious answer.

Hotch looked at Rossi and frowned. He didn't like dissention in the ranks. They were a team and needed to act like one. Which meant you protected your team members' backs no matter what, unless they proved unworthy themselves. They needed to trust each other. Elle's name came to mind. She had stopped trusting them, especially him. She blamed him for having being shot, and he still thought he should have done more to prevent the incident. Gideon had tried to reason with him about his guilty conscience saying he wasn't responsible for Anderson's mistake. For that matter, Jason was the one who had defied the unsub, who had retaliated by shooting Elle. Still, he should have been clearer about Anderson's orders. If he had, Elle wouldn't have been shot and she subsequently wouldn't have lost faith in the team and in him in particular. "Why are you back in the BAU, Dave?"

Rossi looked away from Hotch. How could he explain when he wasn't sure why he had returned after vowing to 'never go back because he would rather die than see another mutilated body' He had said this to his supervisor as he had handed in his badge. Hotch's question was valid, why was he back? Not for the money. His publishing deal had brought him a few million dollars. He liked the process of writing books. It was like profiling, you had to research your subject, know the point in writing it. Profiling was essentially the same, you had to research the unsub's life, find out why he/she did what they did in order to prevent him/her from killing again. "Because I learned that I prefer to write profiles instead of books even if the money isn't that good."

That was as good an answer as any, Hotch thought.

"I also feel I have a duty to the victims, you know." Looking at Hotch, who was nodding, he added, "I had this old case, the Galen case..."

"We all have those Dave."

"I know."

"But?"

"I..." Rossi took out from his jeans pocket a gold bracelet; it showed silhouettes with names on them. He showed it to Hotchner who just looked at it, waiting for an explanation. "...I promised these kids that I would find and bring to justice their parents' murderer." He sighed and looked at Hotch; guilt was plain in his dark eyes, "and it took me twenty- one years to do it."

Hotch stared at Rossi, not liking what Dave just admitted. The team had dealt with another ex-BAU agent who came back to just close an old case a year ago. Hotch hadn't liked working with Ryan because Ryan's motivation had seemed to be his ego. His need to close the case came over team work. Ryan had been more adamant at the fact the unsub had been the only one he hadn't caught than the fact that there were still women being killed. Selfishness was a cardinal sin in Hotchner's opinion. If you came back to the BAU, it should be for the right reason, like stopping innocents from being killed. Still, Hotch had to admit, despite his everyday effort not to show it, a profiler was only human. Some cases got to you no matter how you tried to distance yourself. He knew first hand that sometime distance was impossible. In the Abby case,Gideon had to intervene before he had endangered himself by trying to save Abby from a raging inferno. Later, in the safety of his home, lying next to Haley, he had spent the night examining his actions in that case. Gideon and Morgan had had to physically restrain him; he knew from this that he had gotten too involved, he had identified too closely with Abby and he shouldn't have. As a profiler, to be the most effective, one had to keep a certain distance. Profilers had to understand the unsub as to why they killed and why they choose their victims.The trap was not to identify with either the unsub or victim.He had not only made that mistake with Abby but also with Vincent Perotta, a serial killer with an abused past.

'Really, Aaron, who are you to cast the first stone?' He asked himself in self-admonishment. He tilted his head towards Rossi, "Don't let it be the only reason why you came back."

Rossi shook his head, gave Hotchner his all knowing smile that Morgan found so annoying. "I know that I have a big ego Hotch but not that big. I still know what this job is all about." He nodded at Trevor Gordon, "It's all about making sure people like him don't make more victims."

"Good to know that despite you being a big star writer, you still have humility Dave." Hotch said with a hint of uncharacteristic humour.

***

**Please, comments are appreciated, it help us write better stories and it gets new chapters posted faster ********.**


	5. Chapter 5

The SWAT team leader had come up with a plan that Morgan wasn't sure he liked but since he didn't have a better idea he had agreed to the plan. He just hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

Derek needed options and fast. He looked at the team. They were all watching the house as if they could see what was happening inside. "Reid, Prentiss, JJ." Their gazes snapped back to him. "Let's see what we have on the Gordon's." At their dubious looks, he added, "Maybe we missed something that could help."

Reid took a moment to gather his thoughts. He knew the case by heart, which with his eidetic memory wasn't a surprise. "The dominant one is the older brother, Trevor. He feels inadequate, so he tries to prove everyone is wrong, trying to dictate to us how things should go...threatening two FBI agents." Reid's over active hands were doing their usual ballet.

"We don't know if they took part in the abuse but we do know they uploaded the videos on the internet." JJ said arms crossed against her chest.

"They are organized but not ambitious enough to be the ring leader." Emily stated.

"Agreed", Morgan said. "Look at where they live." He pointed at the old, decrepit house which was badly in need of repairs and repainting. Morgan continued, "This doesn't look like the house of the mastermind behind this business."

"So we are dealing with two low-lifes who got themselves in way over their heads." Prentiss surmised.

"Yeah" Reid agreed.

"How do we make them surrender?" JJ asked.

"Trevor Gordon isn't likely to surrender is he?" Prentiss asked no one in particular. It really wasn't a question, she knew like Morgan and Reid that Trevor Gordon's personality wouldn't allow him to surrender.

JJ looked at her teammates. Reid seemed fascinated by his feet. Morgan wasn't looking at them. Instead he was looking at the house.

"No, he isn't" Morgan said with brutal honesty. "What we need to do is isolate them so we can take them out."

Eyes wide, JJ stared at Morgan, "Wouldn't that endanger Hotch and Rossi?"

"Yes and I don't like it much more than you do but I don't have another solution."

"Let's talk to them again Morgan" Reid said with conviction, "We know the first rule of negotiation is to get the captors talking."

"We know that Reid but it's not doing anything" Prentiss interjected.

Angry, "So what do we do Emily? We write them off?!"

Putting her slender hand on Reid's shoulder in appeasement, JJ says "Reid, I don't think that's what Emily is suggesting."

Arms folded on his chest, standing his ground, Reid retorted, "Isn't it? It sure sounded like it to me."

Emily stared speechless at Reid. She couldn't believe he would think that of her. But then she never seemed to be on the same wave length with him, "Listen Reid, I will do anything to bring them out safely." She took one step closer to the taller Reid, invading his personal space and not caring that he never liked when people did that, "but I will never, EVER, write them off and for that matter I would never give up on any of you!"

Morgan's voice came out as hard as steel, "Listen up and stop arguing. No one is writing off any member of the team." He looked everyone in the eyes, making sure this was understood. No one said anything,

"Maybe we can make an exchange" JJ proposed. At their lack of suggestions, she went on, "We could have them release Hotch for something they want or need."

Morgan, "What about Rossi?"

"He isn't wounded and his life isn't immediately in danger." 'Unlike Hotch', JJ thought, but didn't say it; they all heard Rossi's brief description of Hotch's injuries.

***

Trevor was watching the cops down on the street. Some feds, four of them FBI, were huddled behind a black SUV and were talking. The bald, serious looking black man seemed to be the leader. The geeky looking one was nodding at what the black man was saying. The geek looked more like a college kid than a FBI agent. Two women were with them. One was tall and serious looking with black, straight hair and who was smartly dressed despite the kevlar vest. The other woman had her back to the house. He couldn't see her face, but he presumed she would be beautiful; she had long blond hair that she wore loose at her back. She too was wearing a kevlar bullet-proof vest and was listening to the black guy.

Trevor wondered what they were talking about. Probably how fucked up this was. He grinned. They probably were trying to think of a plan to get their colleagues back. He chuckled. They would be in for a surprise. He had no intention of letting the Feds go unless it was in body bags. He knew that no matter what, he would not rot in jail until they executed him so why wait all this time? Why not just end it in a blaze of glory and take some of the bastards with him? He didn't care about the two feds. He knew that the wounded one had a kid. He had seen a picture in the fed's wallet. Parents were so overrated in his opinion. His were. His mom and dad had been poor. His dad worked delivery man for a courier company while his mom did bartending at the cheapest bar in town. Dad was a heavy drinker who once drunk was always trying to pick up a fight. Since he was a coward he would start fight with people who couldn't defend themselves like his wife or young sons. Trevor still remembered the beating he got because in a moment of inattention he had his bicycle into a parked car. The car had only got a small scratch but his bike front wheel had needed to be changed. Dad went on and on how much that bike had cost him and wow much Trevor needed to learn his lesson about concentrating on what he was doing instead of getting distracted. If the beating had been bad, it wasn't as worse as seeing his mother standing there doing nothing while her husband use the strap on him.

***

Rossi didn't like how Trevor Gordon was staring at them. Gordon had a nasty smile plastered on his unattractive face. Softly, "Hotch?"

No answer.

His gaze went to Hotch's slumped form. The unit chief was unconscious again, his breathing was laboured. Sweat was on his brows. A left hand on Hotch's forehead told him that the agent had a fever, meaning his body was fighting infection.

He tried a second time to rouse Hotchner , "Hotch, wake up!"

It seemed to Hotch that Rossi's voice was coming from far away. It took all of his energy to open his eyes and focus on the older agent. Rossi looked worried; he kept looking back furtively at Trevor Gordon who was still by the window, watching whatever was happening in front of the house.

He took a deep breath, it was agonizing. He coughed once, twice before his breathing settled. He was exhausted, the kind of fatigue that made bones and muscles ache.

This was a first for him, being shot. Twice before he had came close, once at the start of his career as a FBI profiler. An unsub had turned his gun on him, but instead of killing him, he had talked the man into surrendering, only for a jury to release him. The man had killed another little boy before he was sent to jail for good.

The other occasion came when he and Reid had been taken hostage with the staff and patients of an ER by a LDSK. He had easily tricked the man into thinking that he had a score to settle with Reid. The subsequent kicking of Spencer had been much more difficult to do because in order for it to work, he had to make it look good. Reid had understood what he was doing and grabbed the gun from his ankle holster. Unfortunately, the unsub saw the empty holster and had pointed his automatic rifle at Hotch, finger on the trigger. He was sure he was a goner. Only Reid's perfect shot had saved him. He had never been so sure that he would die. After all, Reid had just failed his weapon qualification despite his personal tutoring that same day. Hotchner was grateful that when it counted, Reid had reacted as he should, saving not just his supervisor's life but all the hostages' lives too.

Now, he knew that Morgan would do everything in his power to save them. He trusted him and the team.

However, as first times go, this was bad. He knew that the bullet in his side had done some serious damage. He now had throbbing in his abdomen and was having extreme trouble breathing, 'probably due to a broken rib', he surmised. He thought he could feel the rib's pieces, grating together and causing a huge jolt of pain whenever he moved. His calf hurt like hell, but fortunately, the wound wasn't bleeding that much. Still, he would kill for some morphine.

Without looking at Rossi, "What is it Dave?"

"I don't like the look he keeps tossing at us."

"Think he's had enough?" Hotch asked with some curiosity.

The taut shoulder, rigid posture and hand gripping the gun told the older profiler that Gordon was extremely stressed. Would he break now? Rossi would bet that Gordon was at the end of his rope. "He must know by now that the only way out is by giving up."

Hotch nodded weakly. "But he won't. He needs the recognition, the acknowledgment that he is the one calling the shots, that only he has the power of life or death over us and himself."

Sigh, "You're right but what about his brother? Does he care enough to want to save his sibling?"

They stared at each other "Let's hope so; I really don't want to die here" Hotch said softly.

***

**Please, comments are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so very much to those who did review the story, especially to Hotchner who did write us a great review thank you! Reviews are helping us write a new story 

*****

The phone rang three times before Trevor answered it, "Yeah g-man?"

Morgan got up from his crouching position behind the SWAT team truck. He looked straight at the window where he knew that Gordon was hiding. "Trevor, let the hostages go and I promise you that nothing will happen to you or your brother."

Angry, Trevor gripped the phone even tighter. "Man you just don't get it, do you?" He shook his head in disappointment. The fed still didn't acknowledge him and what he could do to their precious hostages.

"No man, I do get it" Morgan said. "You and only you can make this right Trevor." Morgan hated playing games with suspects. Gideon had been the expert at those. Flattering suspects to make them say or do as the team needed. Hotch was also good at the game. He would be very understanding of the suspect, making him or her trust him enough to talk. In contrast, Gideon made it seem as if he was your friend while really he was making you buy yourself a long stay in a prison or worse, death row. Derek was more of a direct kind of guy; he tended to tell it as it was. He had many shortcomings; his two sisters could attest to that and even provide a long list of his faults. However, one thing they couldn't say about him was that he couldn't adapt. He would tell Trevor Gordon anything to get him to release the hostages even if it went against his personal moral code. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his teammates, especially Hotch who, despite knowing what he knew about Morgan's past undeclared juvenile record, the abuse Derek suffered at Bufford's hands when he was a kid... despite knowing all that, Hotch never questioned Morgan's place on the BAU team and even more than that, he trusted the younger agent implicitly. Hotch might sometimes be a pain in the ass and a drill sergeant, but the man was fair. For Hotch, you were judged by who you were now and how you proved your value to the team. Hotch was a forgiving man and a good leader. In Morgan's opinion, these qualities had no price and were the reason why he was now sucking up to that little shit, Trevor Gordon, and would continue to do so until Hotch and Rossi were safe and sound.

**He could imagine the self satisfied smile that must be plastered across Gordon face as he was forced to stroke ****unashamedly****the man's ego.**

Predictably, "You got it now g-man?"

Morgan didn't smile; he felt like it but he knew Gordon was watching him. He now had Gordon where he wanted him, vulnerable to some suggestion. He went on with the ace in his hand, "How about making things right by your little brother?"

Silence.

Morgan could feel Prentiss, JJ and Reid anxiously staring at him. He didn't acknowledge them, concentrating all his attention on Gordon instead.

Derek waited; like any good fisherman, he had to wait before reeling in his catch.

In a low dangerous tone, he heard, "I love my brother."

'Got you!' "I know you do Trevor, so what do you propose to do to save your brother's life?"

Trevor looked back at his brother who was still watching the stairs. Steward was all he had. Their family had ceased to keep up with them after their parents died. His mother's sisters had been at odds with their older sister over some stupid thing that he couldn't recall now. His father had no siblings and their grand-parents, both maternal and paternal were dead. He had no friends to speak off. Steward was all he had. He loved him even if his brother often annoyed him.

He took a deep breath. He knew he had to make a deal with the feds to protect his brother. "Okay g-man, I want my brother out of here, no harm to be done to him, no charges either."

Morgan shook his head, "That's not possible Trevor. A federal agent was shot, not to mention the hostage situation and the reason why we are here in the first place."

"Listen fed, I came up with the plan to make money with that kids business, Stew had nothing to do with it!"

Morgan pressed his advantage, "But he helped you, right?"

"I forced him!" Trevor said emphatically.

"Okay, we could let that one go but you need to give us something."

"Like what?" Trevor asked angrily. He didn't like the idea of giving anything up to those feds.

"Let Agent Hotchner go."

"No!"

Jaw set, voice unwavering, Morgan continued. "Then if your brother makes it out, he will be charged for the kiddie business." Cruelly, "I wonder how he will do in prison with those charges for pedophilia. Inmates don't like those." Morgan knew that what was left unsaid was providing some pretty gruesome pictures for Trevor Gordon's already sick mind.

"You bastard!" Trevor hissed in fury.

Unperturbed, "What is it going to be Trevor?"

Trevor didn't like it but he had no choice. He had to protect and save his brother. Besides, letting go of one fed, who by the look of him was already half-dead, wouldn't be that bad. That meant he would only have to keep watch on one of them, less work.

"Okay g-man, you can have your fed and my brother gets out and you don't say squat about the kid business, got that fed?"

Morgan got it but once he had Steward in an interrogation room, nothing was preventing him from getting Steward to talk about it by himself. Besides, the younger Gordon would be charged with kidnapping and attempted murder on a federal agent; those automatically carried a life sentence and if Hotch died, 'Please God don't let that happen', then Steward Gordon would be sentenced to death. He vowed he would be there when they pulled the switch on him.

"What about Agent Rossi?"

"Don't be greedy g-man. This one I keep just in case you boys get some funny ideas."

Morgan sighed. He had tried but he had nothing else to bargain with. "Alright Gordon, I'll send some EMT's up there to get Agent Hotchner and your brother can come out with them, hands on his head."

"No way! We do this my way!" cutting off Morgan's protest, "My way or no deal!"

"Alright" Morgan agreed reluctantly.

Even though he knew the fed couldn't see him, Trevor still stared at Morgan who was partially visible from his position near the SWAT vehicle, "My brother will go out and walk towards that pretty blond agent of yours. Then Stew will call me and if all is well then your fed friend will be coming out. ON. HIS. OWN, no help, got that g-man?"

Hand on his head, rubbing tiredly at his bald scalp, Morgan closed his eyes, "No, no, no Trevor, Agent Hotchner is too badly injured to come out on his own."

"He either does it or he doesn't, either way I don't care. This is my deal. Oh and by the way, I want a nice quarter pounder with fries and a coke too."

"Fine!" Morgan slapped the phone shut.

Prentiss beat the others to the obvious question "So?"

"We have half a deal."

***

David Rossi had heard Trevor Gordon side of the conversation. He was relieved to know that Hotch would be released even if he himself wasn't going anywhere. He didn't like it; to be alone with a man who he was sure had no intention of surrendering. But with Hotch safely out he could stop worrying about his friend and concentrate on getting out of this or better yet, taking out Trevor Gordon.

Trevor left his position by the window and joined his brother at the stairs. They talked animatedly, "No way!" Steward was saying,

"You'll do as I say!" Trevor intoned.

"But what about you Trevor?" Steward asked anxiously.

"Don't worry about me, I'll join you later." Trevor said soothingly.

"But..."

"I'll be with you as soon as I settle another deal with the fed. Can't get everything the first time, Stew." Trevor said with a smile.

'Good, Steward is going along with his brother's plan. Hotch should be out of here soon.' Rossi surmised.

Trevor went back to the window, took out Hotch's cell phone. He looked at all the names in the contact list and realised that he didn't know the fed's name, the one he had talked to. He was sure the fed must have said what his name was at one point but he hadn't cared. He turned from the window and went to Rossi, "Who's the black, bald fed I've been talking too?"

"That would be Agent Morgan." Rossi provided.

Trevor found Morgan's phone number and speed dialled it. Derek picked it up on the first ring. "Morgan" He put the phone on speaker.

"G-man, got my lunch?"

Morgan signalled a uniformed cop to bring him the bag full of fast-food. "Got it."

"Well then, my brother will be out in a minute. Have the geek bring me my lunch, pass it along to Stew. "

"Okay." Derek didn't ask who Gordon was referring to when he said 'geek'. He assumed that must be Reid. Still, he didn't like it. There was too much risk of Reid getting taken hostage, so he added, "Agent Reid will leave the bag on the steps."

"No way fed! I get to decide what will be done! Not you!"

Morgan was losing patience now, "Listen Gordon, if you want to save your brother, this will be done as I say or no deal." He was taking a gamble. At JJ, Prentiss and Reid looks of distress, anger and rebellion he knew his teammates didn't agree. Still, there was no way he would lose another agent on his watch. So, yes he was gambling that Trevor would do anything to ensure his brother's safety.

"Fine" Gordon hissed, "But no tricks or they die and I start with Hotchner!"

"Then, Agent Reid will be delivering your lunch now." Morgan said as he passed the bag to Reid. Before Spencer made his delivery, Morgan put his phone on mute, "Reid, this time do as I say." At Reid's protest, Morgan reminded him of the time Gideon and Hotch had ordered him not to stay on the train in Texas but Reid had disobeyed orders. "Deliver the food and come back here ASAP, got it?"

"Yes, I get it Morgan." Spencer took the bag and walked towards the front door, left the food on the last step, turned back and joined his teammates behind the SWAT truck.

De-activating the mute button on his cell phone, Morgan spoke again. "The food is at the door Trevor."

Trevor shut the phone, "Steward, get the food." His brother went without a word and came straight back with the bag. He gave it to his brother. He was about to say something but Trevor stopped him, "Well, time to go Stew."

"I..."

"No discussion Stew." Trevor cut in.

"Okay..." Steward couldn't say more, he just hugged his brother and left.

***

**Please, comments are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

The front door of the Gordon house opened for the second time in five minutes. There, Steward Gordon stood, hands on his head. He waited for the fed, the blond one, to get him.

At Morgan's nod, JJ took out her gun and approached Steward Gordon, "Steward Gordon?"

"Yes m'am"

JJ pointed her weapon at Gordon's forehead, she wasn't taking any chances. "Just come out and go behind the SWAT truck."

Steward passed JJ without looking at her. She never let him out of her sight. Once he disappeared behind the truck, she followed.

Prentiss cuffed him. Morgan redialled Hotch's number. Trevor picked up and yelled, "Where the hell is my brother? I wanna talk him now!"

"Just relax, he is right here." To Steward, "Talk to him." He put the phone to Steward's right ear. Steward tilted his head on the right side, trapping the phone between his ear and shoulder, "Trevor, I'm here."

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

Morgan took the phone from Steward, "Now let agent Hotchner go."

The only answer he got was the sound of the phone being shut off.

"Bastard!" Morgan couldn't stop himself from shouting.

"Is he letting Hotch go?" Reid asked afraid of the answer.

"I don't know; he just hung up on me!" Frustration was getting the better of Morgan; he threw a punch at the side of the truck.

"Mister, my brother will keep his word."

Morgan ignored him. Like the rest of the team, he was watching the front door of the Gordon house and waiting.

***

Rossi watched as Trevor walked towards them, a nasty smile on his face. Gordon set his eyes on Hotchner, who was unaware of the attention Trevor was paying him. "What do you want Gordon?" Rossi asked, hoping to get Trevor's attention away from a defenceless Hotch.

"From you? Nothing, old man." Gordon stood over Hotch and uncuffed him, "Get up fed."

No response. Hotch didn't even looked as if he had heard the order.

Gordon nudged Hotch with his left boot, yet still Hotch didn't show sign of awareness.

Gordon was losing patience. Rossi could see it as Gordon was now openly glaring at Hotch. Dave didn't want Aaron to get hurt again so he lightly shook his friend's right shoulder. Hotch groaned in pain, but still didn't open his eyes. "Hotch, wake up."

"Hum..."

"Aaron, I think Trevor wants to talk to you."

"Yeah g-man, I wanna talk." Gordon put the emphasis on the work 'talk' and smirked.

"What do you want with him Gordon? He isn't a threat to you."

"Shut up old man!" To Hotchner, "Hey fed, you're going home so get up."

Still no response.

"Come on, get up and get the fuck outta here!" In an effort to encourage Hotchner to leave, Gordon kicked Hotch's uninjured leg. It had the desired effect. Hotch's eyes opened and he looked up at his tormentor.

"What do you want?" Hotch slurred. He had difficulty concentrating.

"You're getting a 'get out of jail free card' fed."

Slowly, the reply came, "What about Agent Rossi?"

"He ain't going nowhere."

Hotch had to summon most of his remaining energy, but he said in a hard, non compromising voice "Then I'm not either."

Rossi put a comforting hand on Hotch's shoulder, "Go Hotch, I'll be fine."

Hotch didn't say anything but didn't move either.

"Listen g-man, I got a deal with the fed for my brother and you ain't gonna mess with it, so get up and get the hell out!"

"Agent Rossi will go and I'll stay."

"No Hotch!" Rossi pleaded with his partner. "You're the one who needs medical attention!"

In his best supervisor-like tone, "Agent Rossi, you will follow my order! Is that understood?" Hotch's look demanded that the only answer from David Rossi be an affirmative one.

However, Rossi was saved from defying his Chief's order by Gordon, who was now pointing his gun at David's head but speaking to Hotchner, "You'll do as I say or I'll blow his head off!"

The cell phone rang. Still pointing his gun at Rossi's head, Trevor screamed, "Yeah?!"

"Where is Agent Hotchner, Gordon?"

"Maybe you can convince him to come out g-man!" He threw the phone at Hotchner, "Yes?" Hotch said as he stared at Gordon.

"What's going on Hotch? Why are you still there?"

"Agent Rossi will go first, Agent Morgan." Hotch was putting as much authority as he was capable behind his order.

Morgan stared at the phone. It was just like Hotch to think about the safety of all of the team before his own. "Listen Hotch..."

"That's a direct order Agent Morgan, understood?"

Morgan knew that tone, cold and unwavering. Hotch was in full drill sergeant mode. He would have stood a better chance of ordering Osama Bin Laden to surrender to the US Army than to get Hotch to change his mind.

His frustration evident, Derek answered, "Yes sir."

Trevor had had enough. He snatched the phone from Hotchner but didn't close the connection. "You have one minute to get out fed! After that I'll start shooting and I'll kill you first!"

***

At Gordon's words, Morgan turned to the SWAT team leader, "Go, Go, Go!" He ran after the SWAT team, gun in hand. Prentiss, Reid and JJ followed, weapons drawn.

SWAT members went to the front and back doors and kicked them in; they rushed up to the second floor.

Trevor took a few steps away from his hostages to get a better angle on whoever was coming up the stairs; it was his last mistake. He got into the sight of one of the snipers, who lay on a balcony right across the street. Gordon went down without knowing what had hit him, just as the first SWAT officer came into the room, "Only friendlies here!" He shouted.

Morgan had been directly behind the SWAT team. Entering the hostage room, he went directly to Hotchner. Without looking back, he ordered Prentiss to find a key and uncuff Rossi. To his boss, he said, "The medics are on their way Hotch."

Hotchner just nodded. Now that it was all over, he felt so tired and the pain was excruciating. Everything was getting out of focus; it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Morgan noticed how pale and distressed the Unit Chief was becoming, "Hey Hotch, look at me! You'll be okay man, you hear me! Hang on, dammit!"

"Where the hell are the medics?!" yelled a frantic Reid.

"Hurry up, guys!" JJ shouted at the paramedics who went past her and knelt down on either side of Hotchner. One took his pulse and blood pressure, the other was talking to him while examining the wound on his left side, "Sir, can you hear me?"

Hotch barely nodded.

The first medic looked grimly up at his partner. "His pulse is rapid, weak and thready, pressure is low." As he spoke he noted with alarm the amount of blood staining the floor. The second paramedic finished binding both gunshot wounds and spoke to the injured agent, "Sir, we're going to slide a board under you."

This time there was no response from Hotch.

The medics had Hotch downstairs and on a stretcher in a moment and rushed him out of the house and into the waiting ambulance. Rossi went with Hotch while Reid and Prentiss followed in one of their SUVs. Morgan and JJ were forced to stay at the scene to deal with the aftermath of the incident and the inevitable press.

On board the ambulance, the first paramedic removed Hotch's kevlar vest and cut open the front of his shirt. He placed an oxygen mask over the injured man's face, attached him to a monitor and started an IV in an attempt to raise his blood pressure. Meanwhile, the second medic had called ahead to the nearest hospital and was now speeding through the city streets, knowing that the patient's life was in jeopardy and every second counted. Rossi held Hotch's hand; he didn't like the look of his partner. Hotch's bandages were stained with blood, beads of sweat covered his head and torso and his eyes, when open, were vacant.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and unloaded the gurney into the waiting hands of the ER personnel. Hotch, in spite of the oxygen mask, was now breathing in short, shallow gasps.

"What do we have?" The ER doctor asked. Dr. McLeod was tall with short blond hair and blue eyes and a face that put people at ease instantly.

"Forty years old FBI agent, suffering GSWs to the left calf and left thorax. Respiration is shallow, laboured, and has gotten worse during transport. Heart rate 170 and weak, pressure 95 over 60 and falling. He's in and out of consciousness. From the scene, we know that he has lost a good deal of blood. He is also sweating heavily and showing signs of shock."

"Sir, can you hear me?" the doctor asked, as they rushed the gurney into an ER exam room.

_Hotch, eyes glazed with pain moved his head slightly, yes he could hear them._ _He was fighting to stay awake, but everything seemed muffled and distant. He was barely aware of hands gently removing his clothing and attaching electrodes to his chest. Why did breathing hurt so much? He heard the doctor continue..._

"Sir, I have to turn you over for a moment to see if the bullet came out, okay?" without waiting for an answer, "One, two, three!" He and the two nurses turned Hotch on his left side. "No exit wound. I'm going to need a CBC and some x-rays, stat! Page Dr. Travis and prepare an OR!" Applying his stethoscope to the patient's abdomen he listened. He could hear movement. There was definitely blood in the abdominal cavity. Not a good sign. He moved to the chest and listened to the left lung. It sounded fairly clear, but given the agent's pronounced breathing difficulties, the doctor suspected broken ribs, probably worse. He glanced up at the screen showing his patient's vital signs. Heart rate was still high and pressure still dropping; it was now getting dangerously low. Breathing was also much worse; urgent action was required if the man was going to live long enough to make it to surgery.

_Hotch felt a small prick on the inside of his elbow; somebody was drawing blood from a vein in his arm. He was having trouble concentrating. His mind was fuzzy. The fatigue he had felt in the house was now overwhelming. He struggled against the temptation to sleep, although he knew it would be less painful. Something in his subconscious told him that he had to try to stay alert, to keep fighting, that his life depended on it. But he felt so weak and he couldn't seem to get in enough air...He thought he heard the doctor's voice addressing him again..._

Dr. McLeod had been handed an intubation kit by an ER nurse. "Sir, I'm going to put a small tube down your throat. It will help you to breathe more easily. Try to relax and remain still."

_Hotch closed his eyes. The oxygen mask was removed from his nose and mouth. He could just make out the doctor leaning over him and feel the tube enter his lung. Under normal circumstances, this would have had him choking, he hated anything near the back of his throat, but now his body seemed able to ignore the invasion. He became aware of an oxygen surge to his lungs as a nurse attached a bag to the tube. That was a bit better, but the pain in his abdomen was unbearable. He gritted his teeth as a wave of nausea passed over him. 'Just let it be over soon, I'm not sure that I can take this agony anymore!' He suddenly wondered if some of the murdered victims he had encountered over the course of his career had felt this way as they neared death. It occurred to him that most had not had a chance, that their lives were simply snatched away. He, on the other hand, did have a chance and a choice. He could choose the tougher, more painful path; he could chose to battle for his life. The thought gave him renewed determination and he replanted the image of himself playing with Jack in his head. 'I'm not going to let a scumbag take my life. I'm not ready to die, Jack needs me! I'll fight with everything I have left'. He was aware of his gurney starting to move before blackness enveloped him once again..._

"Sir, we're going to take you into surgery. We need to remove the bullet and repair the damage, ok? Agent Hotchner? Stay with us!" To a nurse, "make sure that he doesn't have allergies to any meds, tell his colleagues that he is going up to surgery and warn them it could be a long wait." Dr. McLeod signalled to the orderlies, who began to wheel Hotch towards the operating rooms.

***

**Please, comments are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

******

Despite all the money spent on comfortable furniture for the waiting room, not one of the BAU agents was seated. Reid was standing next to the coffee machine, going over in his head the survival chances for a person with the kind of injuries Hotch had sustained. The statistics weren't good, Spencer had to admit. Next to him stood Prentiss. She kept looking down the hall, at the doors of the OR, hoping to see the surgeon come out, while dreading the news he could be bringing. Rossi had told them what had happened in the ambulance. Hotch had been semi-conscious when he had been brought into the ER but the doctor had rushed him into surgery because of internal bleeding. Things were not looking good, and the nurses had warned Rossi that it could be a long wait. What worried Dave even more (although he hadn't shared this with the team) was the fact that Hotch hadn't said a word during transport or at the hospital. Rossi's description of Hotch had been "lifeless". He hoped his friend was simply focussing on fighting for his life.

Morgan and JJ arrived shortly after 6h00PM. The local PD had taken over the investigation and JJ had told the press that there would be a press conference later that evening.

Rossi's stillness was getting to Morgan. 'Can the man show some worries?!' he thought to himself. He knew he wasn't been fair to Rossi. He knew that not everyone dealt with stress and worry in the same way. Reid was looking at his feet, hands in his trouser pockets, seemingly lost in thought. JJ was trying to hold back tears.

Morgan began pacing the small waiting room furiously. He felt like punching something just so he could get out some of his frustration. He couldn't stop thinking that he should have intervened a lot sooner, gotten Hotch out of there much quicker. Different scenarios played over and over in his head.

"Any news?" Penelope Garcia asked, entering the room out of breath.

JJ smiled at the technical analyst "You made it".

"Yes, I even got a ticket for speeding"

"Baby girl, you should be more careful"

Garcia brushed Morgan's concern away with a dismissive wave of her right hand, "How is he?"

"We don't have any news, Garcia" Reid answered.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing Pen, they just took him to the OR" said JJ.

"He'll be okay right?" Garcia persisted.

"Come over here baby girl." Morgan engulfed her in a hug.

The next few hours were passed drinking coffee, making small nervous talk, mostly trying to reassure each other that all would be well. "Otherwise they would have told us, right? Garcia kept asking.

At some stage, Rossi offered to get them something to eat but no one was hungry.

Prentiss and JJ were sat near the windows but kept their backs to them, instead watching the two doors that led to the OR. Whenever someone would open these doors, all their heads would snap up to see if it was the surgeon who was operating on Hotch.

A voice at the nurses' station drew the team's attention. There was Haley Hotchner with her son Jack. The three year old boy was standing next to his mother's side, clutching a stuffed toy. The nurse shook her head and pointed to the waiting room. Haley went up to Morgan.

"Derek, how's Aaron?" She asked, worry plain to see all over her beautiful face.

"I don't know, he's been in there for over 3 hours and they don't tell us squat!"

"What happened? Don't you guys wear bullet-proof vests?!"

Rossi got up, extending his hand, "Mrs. Hotchner, I'm Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi; I was with your husband when he got shot," Rossi finished lamely. He had no idea if the woman would object to be referred as Hotch's wife since they were now divorced. Apparently she didn't, "What happened, Mr. Rossi?"

Everyone was looking at Rossi now, not one of them knew what had happened in the house. They were all curious to know how a seemingly simple bust had turned out so badly. Dave swallowed twice, gave a look at Jack Hotchner who was also looking at him, "We got to the second floor, checking all the rooms for our suspects. All were clear until we got to the last one at the front of the house. I opened the door and Hotch went in first. The gunmen were hiding on opposite sides of the doorway; we didn't see them until it was too late." Rossi stopped and took a breath, "One of them shot Hotch, and the bullet hit him in the side, just under his vest." Everyone, even little Jack who had been making some noise while playing with his toy as Dave talked, was now silent. It was as if the little boy understood that what was being told was important and thus he needed to pay attention. "The other suspect fired a second shot..." At that Haley's hand went to her mouth to silence the cry that threatened to escape her lips. "...the shot slammed into his chest but the vest protected him. I tried to get into the room after the first shot, but it all happened too quickly and Hotch was already down on the ground..." Rossi's voice got quieter and trailed off. He glanced again at Jack. "I truly wish it had been me..."

Haley stared in horror at Dave Rossi. This was what she had feared ever since Aaron had become an FBI field agent. Whenever someone would call from the bureau, she would feel the panic seize her; it would release her only after whoever was at the end of the line had told her that her husband was simply unable to call her himself, usually to let her know that he would be late, again.

She didn't say anything to any of them. She sat in the chair that JJ vacated, Jack on her knees, and waited for news of the man she admitted she still loved but couldn't live with anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes. How could it have all come to this? Suddenly, leaving Aaron because of his job's hours seemed silly. Surely quality family time was more important than quantity? She knew she could never, and would never, fault Aaron for quality. She knew he had loved her, loved Jack, and when he was with them, he had given his heart and soul to ensure their happiness. He was an excellent father. '_Please, God, my son needs his daddy, please don't let him die'_.

Sometime later, the doors to the OR finally opened and a tall middle aged doctor came out with a clipboard in his hand, "Hotchner?"

They all got up, "Yes." they said in unison.

The doctor was taken aback. "Next of kin?" he asked the group of anxious looking people.

"I'm his ex-wife" Haley said.

"Sorry m'am, I can only talk to the next of kin." The doctor said stubbornly.

Morgan took a step towards the recalcitrant surgeon, "Sir, Agent Hotchner's brother lives in New York; he won't be here until sometime tomorrow." Pleading," Please Doc, we can't wait that long. Please just tell us how he is."

The doctor looked at their tired and anxious faces. He had no doubt that his patient was their friend despite their varying ages. Most importantly, it was obvious to him that they seemed to genuinely care. "Alright, I'll bend the rules. I'm Doctor Travis and I operated on Mr. Hotchner. He suffered serious internal bleeding caused by one of the bullets and bone fragments from a broken rib. We have stopped the bleeding, repaired the damage and stabilized his vital signs. He is a lucky man, but also a fighter. From experience, I can tell you that most people with his injuries would have died at the scene. Your friend is one tough customer. As it was, we were just in time, any longer and Mr. Hotchner would no longer be with us." The younger agents were all stunned by the news that Hotch had come that close to dying. They had been so focussed on getting their colleagues out of the house that they hadn't stopped to think too much about the reality of Hotch's injuries, a sort of protective denial. The truth that the BAU had almost lost its unit chief and they had almost lost a friend left them speechless.

Rossi was the first to recover from the news. After all, he had witnessed first-hand his friend slowly bleeding to death. What amazed him was how had Hotch managed to hold it together for so long in the house. It was yet another example of Aaron Hotchner's unselfishness; he hadn't wanted to worry his team so had suffered in silence. Dave shook his head in deep admiration. Out loud, he asked, "Will he be ok?"

The doctor smiled, "Mr Hotchner should be fine. We will keep him in the ICU for a few days. He is very weak, as you can imagine. We need to replenish his lost blood volume and monitor him since the bullet also nicked his left kidney. However, we are confident that in time he will make a full recovery. As for the injury to his calf, it is nothing a few weeks on crutches won't cure. He is resting now, but you can see him in the morning." With that the doctor left the room.

The BAU team members had never been so relieved. JJ and Garcia wept openly. Reid and Prentiss grinned goofily at each other. Rossi and Morgan smiled, laughed and slapped each other on the back. Then they all came together in a group hug, the joy and relief plain for all to see.

Haley watched them and for the first time since Aaron had joined the BAU she understood what they all meant to each other. Why he couldn't switch off his loyalty. Why he could never change jobs. These people were more than just his co-workers. They were his family too. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small tug at her sleeve. She looked down into the face of her young son as tears of relief rolled down her face. Jack saw his mother crying and his bottom lip began to tremble. "Mommy..? Is... is... is daddy going to be okay?" Haley knelt down and took her son in her arms. She knew now that Aaron wasn't alone, that others cared deeply for him, that he himself was a survivor. With certainty in her voice, she answered, "Yes, honey. Daddy is going to be alright."

"Success is not measured by what you accomplish, but by the opposition you have encountered, and the courage with which you have maintained the struggle against overwhelming odds."

Orison Swett Marden

The end

***

**Thank you to all of you who did comment. My writing partner is working on a follow up that may or may not be posted, it will depend on how happy about it she feels. As for us as a team, we are working on a new case fic story that will be posted eventually. Since English isn't my first language, it will take time before the story is posted. How long? Well The Fallen took a year to write. So be patient.**

**Again thank you for the comments and for reading it.**


End file.
